Breathe Me
by iron.kite
Summary: Their marriage is the sealing of the deal that has been made between Earth and Asgard, when he chose her as his wife, she never expected that she would fall in love with him, and when he chose her as his wife, he never expected to find someone he trusted. Follow these two unlikely souls as they venture through love and hardships. PRE-THOR, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe Me**

**Pre-Thor, Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Thor, or Marvel's The Avengers, this is just a play of my imagination.**

**This is rated M for adult themes and some language, nothing to hardcore.**

**Instead of writing a multi-chapter fic I chose to write a fic containing three arcs with different parts in each of them, I know this doesn't make sense; you're probably "like the hell is she blabbering about?" You just have to read it to understand what I'm attempting to do.**

**Arc One: Chosen **

**Part I**

His sorcery was the source of his well being, without his magic he would be nothing more than a shadow compared to his brother, his magic is the power that set him apart from the rest of the oafish warriors that protected Asgard with their bloodied swords and rusted shields. He took pride on the simple truth that he was a considered the best sorcerer in all of Asgard, with his teleportation techniques and shaping shifting spells; he could be the most lethal warrior of all time.

But then again, there was the matter of his brother who contained brute strength and spectacular warrior instincts, his brother who led legions of warriors into glorious battles wielding the Mjölnir and who has the heart of Asgard in is calloused hand. No matter how many spells he conjured or how many enemies blood he shed with the use of his sorcery, it nothing compared to his brother's fighting skills or his hammer.

Loki with his elegant hands gently poured the drop of Zaaaakerio potion into the basin, lifting his rusted goggles over his head, the prince studied the way that the water in the basin colored dark purple then blue and settled with smoke evaporating from liquid, Loki quickly snatched the glass bottle from the table next to him and scooped up the liquid with a smirk playing at the ends of his mouth.

Just as Loki was screwing a cork in the bottle to contain the newly made potion, his brother Thor bustled into his room, announcing his presence with his naturally booming voice.

"Brother where are you?" Thor asked as he studied his younger brother's chambers, unlike he own chambers, Loki's quarters were precisely clean and organized, instead of walls of animal furs on his wall, the prince had bookshelves that almost overflowed with books and maps of Asgard. Thor went further into his brother's room, surveying the huge bed that was bathed in silken green sheets and blankets and walking past his bathing room to his laboratory where he found his brother hunched over a basin of some liquid.

"Why brother, I never expected to find you locked up in here" Thor greeted teasingly, he approached his brother and gave him a hearty slap on the back, throwing Loki off balance and causing him to drop his bottle of potion. Loki willed his magic and stopped the bottle just before it made contact with the ground, Loki bent over and picked his potion up and stored it safely with his other contraptions.

"Hello Thor, you smell of sweat and beef, have you been fighting Volstagg again?" Loki questioned peeling off his leather gloves and discarding them in the hamper next to his furnace.

"Why yes I have, but I was rudely interrupted by father, who asked me to retrieve you from your cave so he can have a word with you." Thor said smoothing down his golden locks and leaning on the cherry door.

"Why didn't father come himself?" Loki asked, his brow dipping in confusion.

"Do not ask me, I wish I knew the old man's mind and how it worked"

"Likewise brother, well I suppose I shouldn't keep him waiting much longer"

"You better hurry, he might fall in Odinsleep" Thor jested with a smile wide on his face.

Loki smirked at his joke and patted Thor on the shoulder. "Then I should make haste"

"Very well, I will be at the training grounds, with Lady Sif"

"Lady Sif?"

"Why yes brother" Thor waggled his eyebrows suggestively, nudging him in the ribs before leaving him.

Loki rolled his emerald irises; he grabbed a hand towel from a stool behind him and wiped his hands before leaving his chambers.

.

.

It was logic.

Logic was a good thing, he even embraced logic.

But the truth was in this particular situation, logic could be damned for all he cared.

Loki raked his fingers through his raven hued locks, his mouth pressed tightly in a thin line as he paced back and forth.

He had no desire to do this; he had the urge to pound his fist on the marble flooring and throw a classic temper tantrum.

Even Thor, his idiotic oaf of a brother encouraged it, saying "If _I _were in your position Loki, I would do this faster than a Snirrkiagard who running from dangerous flames."

But he wasn't Thor; in fact they were similar to day and night, water and fire, rock and wind. They were completely different, and it wasn't Thor who convinced him to do this, it was his father, Odin, King of Asgard.

Odin took Loki aside, he comforting hand on his son's shoulder, and the words he uttered with no more than a hushed whisper.

"You will do this Loki, _for me_."

And Loki simply could not refuse.

.

.

.

Busy hands fluttered around her much like bees in a field of sunflowers, polishing her face of what society calls imperfections and curled her flame like hair into precise ringlets and pinning them so her long elegant neck could be displayed. The makeup artist pulled out a tube of red rouge and painted her plump lips, after fastening a string of pearls that fell a few inches above her cleavage, her stylist started to gush uncontrollably.

"You are sooo lucky!"

"He ought to choose you, you look gorgeous!" Her hairstylist chimed in

"To be chosen from millions and millions of talent and beauty, what an honor!" her makeup artist piped up from the other room.

Their words punctured her flesh like knifes, she suppressed a shudder and got up from the chair she had been sitting on upon hours and hours, Natasha tightened the sash of her silken robe and followed her stylist to the other bedroom where her dress hung proudly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Her stylist said taking down the dress and displaying it to the Russian beauty.

"It is." Natasha said, reaching her hand out to feel the expensive fabric.

"He is bound to pick you with this little number on" She winked

'_I pray he doesn't'_

_._

_._

_._

The tension in the splendor ballroom of the Four Seasons Hotel in Manhattan curled around the room like a whip, Natasha felt her skin itch with anxiety; she glanced at the other six women lined up to be displayed like cattle for sale. They were all beautiful in their own way, all talented and worthy to be the princess of a kingdom in the clouds. She looked to her left and studied Australia, who was a stunning blonde with oceanic blue eyes and bronzed skin; she was nearly jumping out of her skin with excitement, her pillowed lips wide with a giddy smile.

Natasha thought her naïve, if the blonde was chosen, she would have to be whisked away from some foreign land of legend never to feel the soft soil of the Earth or take her family in a hug. Natasha clenched her jaw in a scowl as the grand doors of the ballroom opened revealing two figures, a man and a woman, both regal in their own way.

The man was older; he was dressed in gold and silver armor with a deep crimson cape hanging from his broad shoulders, his face was aged with wrinkles of time and his left eye socket was covered with a golden eye patch, he look very royal pirate chic.

The woman was beautiful, with golden hair curled and pinned on the crown of her head displaying her neck that was covered in diamonds, she was wrapped in golden silk, looking every bit of royalty that she was, but her face held a kind motherly glow and her green eyes sparkling as she held her husband's arm.

The man cleared his throat and overlooked us before speaking, "You were chosen, handpicked from millions and millions of worthy mortal women, all of you possess beauty and talent, all of you are worthy to be a princess. If chosen your name will be known worldwide, you will be the hero of your realm, you will have brought protection and security onto your land. You are Midgard's signature, confirming the deal that was brought to life, in exchange of our warriors and protection, Midgard has offered supplies consisting of food and precious metals. And this marriage between one of you and my second son will be the confirmation that the deal is sealed."

He stepped forward and spoke again, "I'm proudly introduce my second son, Loki, Prince of Asgard"

The man who stepped through the doors was nothing that she expected; he was tall and lithe, dressed in gold armor like his father and a rich green cape hung from his shoulders, his face was beautiful, with sharp cheekbones and stunning angles. His inky smoothed back locks contrasted spectacularly with his emerald eyes that held a mischievous gleam.

He approached the seven beauties, eyeing them with great attention, he started them down like they were the hunted and he the hunter, Loki stopped at a young woman with flame like hair and a defiant look in her cerulean eyes.

She was beautiful, there was no denying it, he studied the gentle curve of her face and painted lips, he glanced at her black dress, that clung to her every curve like an old friend, the top dipped low displaying her ample cleavage and a string of pearls was snaked around her neck.

She tipped her chin up, challenging him to a silent battle of the wills, Loki considered her for a moment, having this woman as a wife would provide a life that would certainly not be boring, but then again, she was as stubborn as he and that could be make many clashes of between them.

So he moved onto a beautiful thin woman from North America, her face was dusted with coppery freckles and peppery orange hair, she would be suitable, she would be safe unlike the flame woman.

"I believe I found a wife" Loki looked at the young woman whose sky blue orbs widened in shock.

Natasha could have jumped with joy; she was now safe from a possible life of being confined to a wife of some snobby prince.

'_Oh Joy!'_

'_Thank you God!'_

'_I'm free,_ _I'm fre…._

"I can't!" The woman cried out, her face falling to her hands as hot tears splashed on her cheeks.

"What do you mean you can't?" Odin asked sharply.

"I'm in love with another" She blubbered into her hands

"Virginia Potts I do believe?" Loki asked taking her hands from her face and gazing at her crestfallen look.

"Yes" She whimpered

"Go to your love, this isn't the life for you, it would be ungentlemanly if I took the love from another man" Loki said releasing her hands

"Thank you Prince Loki" She exclaimed wiping her tears from her face with her palm and hurrying out of the ballroom abruptly.

"Loki…?" Odin spoke up, his voice in question.

"It's quite alright father, I will just choose another" Loki silenced him

He walked down the line of now six women and stopped at Natasha, his eyes swept her figure than her face. He sensed the tension that was erupting inside of her, the woman was practically jumping out of her skin.

"You"

"Me?"

"You will make a suitable wife" Loki said with a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

'_Wait…what?'_

'_Oh shit'_

'_Fucking fuck, fuck'_

"It would be an honor Prince Loki." Natasha said automatically, he took her hand and led her out of the ballroom with Odin sending his consolations to the other women before following him.

"She's beautiful Loki, what's your name darling?" Frigga asked with a smile gracing her lips

"Natasha Romanoff, your highness" Natasha replied, her mind reeling in shock as the foursome exited the hotel.

"What a lovely name, you will fit right in at the palace" Frigga smiled at Natasha

"Thank you" Natasha said.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost" Odin called out to the sky

"The Bifrost?" Natasha asked, her red brows meeting in confusion

Loki smirked, "The first time it the hardest my dear"

"Wait what….

Natasha felt herself be ripped apart from molecule to molecule, she felt her body evaporate into an almost unbearable heat, she landed on a gold floor with a pained gasps escaping her lips, feeling weak and lightheaded.

Two strong hands hooked under her elbows and lifted her from the ground; Natasha looked up at Loki with bleary vision.

"A warning would be nice the next time" Natasha sputtered clutching onto Loki as she tried to find her footing.'

"But that takes all the fun away" Loki smirked leading her out of the Bifrost into an awaiting carriage.

"Fun for you" Natasha seethed feeling better as she sat down next to Loki, the carriage gave a lurch before the horses led it down Rainbow Bridge to the city of the Royal Palace.

"Don't be angry my dear" Loki chided her

"That thing is awful" Natasha commented as she peeked out of the window of the carriage to see the brilliant golden city.

"It is our device of transportation to other realms" Loki informed her

"That's….nice" Natasha said as they neared the majestic golden palace that stood high and proud.

"You don't seem too thrilled to be here" Loki studied her

"Well duty is duty Loki" Natasha sighed as a guard opened the door of the carriage; Loki stepped out and helped Natasha from the carriage

"I wish we didn't have to meet on such terms" Loki said as he led her into the palace

Three handmaidens hurried up to the couple, one of them spoke up, "We are to escort Madam Romanoff to the seamstress"

"Why?" Natasha asked

"Well to get your measurement for the wedding dress of course" She said

"Right now?" Natasha questioned

"Yes, Madam Romanoff, your wedding _is _tomorrow"

"Excuse me?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cliffhanger (Mwuhahaha)**

**I had this idea a while ago and I now decided why not write it? So here it is, in the print, on the internet. **

**My musical inspirations for this story were: "Breathe Me" By Sia, "Cosmic Love" By Florence + The Machine, and "Letting Go" From the Thor Soundtrack **

**So please review, make suggestions or comments or stuff like that.**

**Have a great day you brave souls who have the courage to read my shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breathe Me**

**Pre-Thor, Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Thor, or Marvel's The Avengers, this is just a play of my imagination.**

**This is rated M for adult themes and some language, nothing to hardcore.**

**Instead of writing a multi-chapter fic I chose to write a fic containing three arcs with different parts in each of them, I know this doesn't make sense; you're probably "like the hell is she blabbering about?" You just have to read it to understand what I'm attempting to do.**

**Arc One: Chosen **

**Part II**

She writhed in bed, sweat kissing her skin like a lover, she groaned and kicked the silken sheets from her tangled legs, and she sat upright in bed and put her face in her hands in defeat.

The thought of marriage so soon wrapped around her like a snake, it unsettled her deeply. Marriage to a man…Demi God that she had never came in contact with until yesterday, he was a complete stranger, and she would be bound to the stranger for the rest of her life.

She didn't know anything about him; he could be rapist for all she knew, he could be abusive and horrible. He could be anything! And she would have to pretend that she loved him, it was more than she could bear.

Natasha bit her lip and swung her legs from the bed and got up, the hem of her silky cream nightdress falling mid thigh as she tiptoed silently over to her balcony, she opened the doors and was welcomed by a chilly breeze. Natasha rubbed her shoulders as she walked onto the stone balcony; she was overlooking the Royal Gardens, it was grand with lush green grass and beautiful flowers sprouting the ground. In the middle was a fountain in the shape of a beautiful naked marble goddess, Natasha admired the vines that climbed up the walls and the healthy bushes.

She gnawed on her bottom lip thoughtfully before jumping off the balcony, a somersault broke her fall and she smiled mischievously. The red head was a class A gymnast, she had plans to be a ballerina and dance in The Swan Lake or The Nutcracker but those plans were tarnished with her being chosen as the wife for Loki.

Natasha walked silently to a rose bush, she had never seen roses so big or ripe before, she bent down to pick one when her thumb was punctured by a thorn.

"Ouch!" Natasha exclaimed examining the drops of blood that ran down her thumb.

"Sneaking from your chambers after midnight? How rebellious."

Natasha turned to face her betrothed; he was dressed in black britches and a white poet's shirt and his feet were bare.

He looked like a character from one of the raunchy romance novels that her best friend reads, Natasha noted this with flushed cheeks and coughed awkwardly into her fist.

"Look at you, your thumb is bleeding." Loki scolded grabbing her hand in his and studying the cut.

"It's nothing." Natasha muttered under her breath as she glanced up at him through full lashes

"It is my duty to keep you safe as your fiancé." Loki said before taking her thumb in his mouth and gently sucking on to wound to stop the blood flow.

"What are you doing?" Natasha squirmed uneasily

He released her thumb with a *Pop* and smirked wolfishly down at her, "I was stopping the blow flow, what do you think I was doing?"

Natasha was caught off guard with his question; she narrowed her eyes, "Nothing."

"You're lying to the God of Lies, wise." Loki remarked, folding his arms over his chest and cocking his head.

"Just forget it." Natasha snapped bitterly turning on her heel and walking away sharply.

"I meant you no offense." Loki said laying his hand on his chest as he followed her through the gardens

"Of course you didn't." Natasha barked out sarcastically

"Natasha…

"Listen _Loki_ if we're getting married, we need to set up some ground rules." Natasha interrupted stopping in her tracks and turning to face him.

"Ground rules?" He questioned an amused smile twitching at the corners of his mouth

"Yes, one being you can't just pop out of nowhere and invade 'Natasha Time'."

"Natasha time?"

"Yes, my personal space, next you can't be pull any of your tricks on me"

"Tsk, tsk Natasha, I'm the God of Mischief, you cannot ask me not to do something that is strictly my nature"

"Oh wonderful, I'm getting married to a liar prankster magician God, how convenient" Natasha bit out sarcastically as she rolled her sea green eyes.

"You just have to learn how to embrace it" Loki shrugged

"I'd rather live the stables than embrace your insanity" Natasha sneered

"I can arrange that" Loki narrowed his eyes with his lips twisted in a scowl

"I bet you can 'Almighty Prince of Asgard'." Natasha huffed before walking over to her balcony and thinking of ways she could climb it.

"At least let me escort you to your chambers" Loki said standing behind her with his hands on his hips.

"Oh so now you want to be chivalrous?" Natasha glanced back at him

"Natasha do not be ridiculous." Loki watched her as she started to climb vines that led to her balcony

"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm being thoughtful."

"Thoughtful?"

"Yes, I'm saving you the trouble of 'Escorting' me to my room" Natasha said as she grabbed onto the ledge of her balcony and pulling herself up.

"I thought you wanted me to be more chivalrous?" Loki asked

"Guess not." Natasha shrugged as she leaned over the balcony to stare down at him

"Miss Romanoff is everything quite alright?"

The sudden ring of the other voice joining the conversation made Natasha jumped in surprise; she stumbled a bit before plummeting over the ledge of the balcony.

Loki caught Natasha with two awaiting arms, he grinned down at her, "Is this chivalrous enough for you?"

Natasha gave him a pointed glare before looking up at the distressed handmaiden who stood on her balcony, "Oh Miss Romanoff, I'm so terribly sorry! I heard racket and I thought you needed assistance!"

"It's perfectly alright" Natasha reassured the maid who nodded before leaving in a hurry.

Loki released Natasha from his arms and dusted off his shoulder with a smirk clad on his face; Natasha smoothed down her flame like tresses and pulled the hemline of her nightgown down with a huff.

"You know what escort me to my room, I'm not going through that again" Natasha sighed

"As you wish" Loki smiled mischievously taking her hand in his own and teleporting her back into her chambers.

After Natasha gained her footing she placed her hands on Loki's chest and gave him a hard shove, "Not escort me like that you ass!"

Loki caught her wrist in his hands and drew her close, his voice low with husk, "I'm in your chambers and we aren't even married yet, if we were caught it would be the scandal of the year"

"You enjoy this don't you" Natasha challenged him, tipping her chin upwards and looking directly in his eyes.

"Enjoy what my dear?" Loki asked his thumbs massaging circles into her skin

"Constantly antagonizing me, you chose me so I could be your own personal chew toy" Natasha said sharply

"I'm appalled that you think that" Loki's brow dipped in concentration

"Well I do" Natasha shrugged

"If you were my chew toy would I do this"? Loki asked his voice dropping an octave, brushing his lips on the corner of her mouth.

"Or this?" Loki brought his lips to the tip of her nose

"Loki…

"Hush" Loki's voice was dripping with sensuality as his lips hovered over the curve of her cheekbone

"Please…

"Shh, we wouldn't want to get caught would we?" Loki brought his lips to her earlobe and gently sucked, causing shivers to race down Natasha's spine.

His lips finally met hers in a symphony of passion; she melted into the kiss without a second thought, her hands cupping his cheek and the nape of his neck.

Loki pulled away with a satisfied smirk curving on his lips, "I chose you because I couldn't read you, not to antagonize you"

"Wait…what?" Natasha asked as Loki left her room abruptly.

She was marrying a man who was a riddle wrapped in a mystery sealed by a puzzle and trapped in a labyrinth, how the _hell_ was she going to figure this man out?

.

.

.

This was the second time this week that every inch of her body was being polished to perfection, hands twisted her long fiery hair to the top of her head and some curls were left to frame her face. She wasn't used to what the Asgardians called beauty, but she did look as if she walked out of a Vogue magazine.

"Prince Loki sent this for you as a gift" A handmaiden said fastening a necklace around her neck, it was thick gold and in the middle was a large emerald that was lined with diamonds, it was beautiful.

"A gift?" Natasha considered it as she stood to put her wedding dress on, first came the slip then a corset top that was simple but elegant, laced details made up the fabric of the top. Natasha held her breath as the maid laced her top then put the final skirt on.

A handmaiden put a golden bracelet on her arm that was shaped like a snake and curled around her forearm down to her wrist; the eyes were encrusted with emeralds like her necklace.

"Another gift from the prince, he said it was for the many years that you would have to endure his trickery" She smiled before putting the veil on.

"Of course" Natasha fidgeted nervously

"Now come, it's time for you to get married"

.

.

.

She felt their eyes burn through her, studying her every motion as she walked down the aisle of the throne room, her eyes swept the front, seeing Odin who stood proud beside his wife. She saw a golden prince who stood next to Loki, he smiled a goofy smile, and his oceanic blue eyes crinkling as he nudged his younger brother in the side.

And finally she found Loki, who stood in his formal armor and a crazy helmet on his head, what was it with these people and helmets? He smirked at her, giving her a not to subtle wink, Natasha wrinkled her nose at him as she finally made it up front; he took her hand and helped her up the stairs.

"We are all gathered in here to witness the eternal bound of marriage between my son, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard and Natasha Anya Romanoff of Earth. Their marriage is the sealing of a deal that was made between Asgard and Earth, offering our services of protection for a portion of their fine resources. It is an honor to marry my son and his love, these rings will be a symbol of your eternity together"

Odin handed a ring to Loki and a ring to Natasha,"Prince Loki, do you take Natasha Romanoff as you wife?"

"I do" Loki nodded slipping the golden band onto Natasha's finger.

"And do you, Natasha Romanoff, take Prince Loki Odinson as your husband?"

"I do"

"May your love carry on to the lands of Valhalla, I now in front of the loyal people of Asgard and the royal court, pronounce you husband and wife; you may seal your vows with a kiss"

Loki leaned in and gave Natasha a short but passion fueled kiss on the mouth, he leaned back and smirked handsomely at her, with her hands in his.

"Let the celebrations begin!" Odin announced slamming the Gungnir to the ground, a wave of applause and cheers filled the splendor throne room.

.

.

.

"It seems to me that I haven't the opportunity to met the lovely bride"

Natasha turned to face Loki's brother, Thor; he looked like some superhero in the flesh, with a tall stature and broad shoulders. Natasha was reminded of the conversations she had with the seamstress who measured her yesterday, Natasha asked about Thor in mild curiosity and the seamstress answered with saying, "Thor is the favored son, that fact is an obvious one, it won't take you long to figure that on your own. He and Loki are as different as day and night, Thor rather spend his day hunting and fighting and seducing women into his chambers than reading and practicing sorcery like Loki does."

Natasha cleared her throat, "Well I have been busy, as if you couldn't tell"

Thor seemed taken aback by her boldness, a shit eating grin widened on his lips, "You have quite the attitude"

"Thank you" Natasha shrugged picking up some fruit from a dish and biting into it.

"You and my brother seem fit for each other; he like you has a spitfire way of words, you shall do each other good" Thor said patting her on the back with his mighty hand

"Thanks" Natasha gritted out as the golden prince headed over to a man with a mustache standing by another man who looked Asian.

"It seems that you met Thor" A beautiful black haired woman said as she approached Natasha with a smile on her face.

"Yea, he's a real charmer" Natasha bit out sarcastically

She laughed, "You'll get used to him, and he has always been that way"

"I don't think I can get used to him or any of this" Natasha admitted

"Oh it's easy after a while, I'm Sif by the way" She smiled holding out her hand

Natasha shook her hand with a smile, happy to be the company of someone who was somewhat normal, "Natasha"

"Oh I know you're the talk of the kingdom, with you now married to Loki and all" Sif said picking at a pastry.

"Oh yes, Loki" Natasha scanned the room her black haired husband

"I hope he isn't too hard on you" Sif sighed

"Hard on me?"

"With he being the God of Mischief and all"

"Not yet, I'm preparing myself though" Natasha smiled, she met eyes with Loki who stood across the grand ballroom, he was conversing with older gentlemen but he excused himself and started to walk over to them.

"He is quite the trickster" Sif nodded as Loki approached them

"Lady Sif" Loki greeted her with a smirk

"Prince Loki" She smiled at him

"Are you boring my wife to sleep with your warrior talk?" Loki asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye

"No, we were simply talking about you" Sif replied

"Me?"

"I was warning her on your trickster ways Loki" Sif said crossing her arms

"My trickster ways Lady Sif, I do not know what you are talking about?" Loki acted confused

"Oh please, always the same Loki even as a married man" Sif remarked

"So Natasha are you enjoying the celebration?" Loki suddenly shifted his line of attention to her

"Yep" Natasha shrugged simply

"Why let's dance Natasha, the dancing is just now picking up" Loki said taking his hand in hers and leading her out on the dance floor

"Goodbye Sif" Natasha said as she was being pulled away

"Farewell Natasha" Sif smiled watching the couple dance

Natasha locked fingers with Loki and sat her other hand on his shoulder; she felt his hand settled on her waist as they moved to the orchestra of music.

"Where did your helmet go?" Natasha asked him

"Why I never thought you fond of my helmet" Loki said spinning her in a circle

"It looks like a goat" Natasha deadpanned

"That is true" Loki considered it

"But it somehow fits you" Natasha shrugged, "When does this celebration end?"

"It usually carries on throughout the night, till dawn breaks, but we are welcomed to leave at any given time" Loki said

"Good, I'm not feeling very social tonight" Natasha spoke

"Very well, I will come with you to our chambers" Loki said stopping the dance

"Our chambers?"

"Why of course, we are married Natasha" Loki said taking her hand once more and navigating through the mass of people

"Oh yea" Natasha bit down on her lip thoughtfully

Once outside the ballroom, Loki turned to her with a wolfish smirk wide on his face, "And I cannot wait to seal our marriage with the wedding bed"

.

.

.

The wedding night.

She had not given much thought to that, well expect yesterday night when he was in her chambers, and when he kissed her like…_that. _He had left her will erotic dreams of him and her making love in the middle of the garden at night; with no light expect the moon and the stars, surrounded by roses and silence.

There was no denying that she lusted for him, that she found him attractive in every possible way, it was just that….she was nervous?

Her.

Nervous.

She was no virgin; she had sex times before, but to no one even remotely close to Loki. He was in his own category; she had no possible idea what it would be like…what to expect.

When they reached the west wing of the palace Loki found his door, he waved his fingers and the key appeared in his other hand.

"Handy" Natasha commented watching him unlock the door

"Welcome to my humble abode" Loki smirked as he held open the door for his wife

Natasha entered his chambers, it was dimly lit, it was dark and rich like him, it clean and organized, and it had knowledge in every nook and cranny. Natasha glanced at the bookshelf covering the span of a wall.

Loki preoccupied himself at a table where his liquor sat; he poured a drink for himself and a drink for his wife.

"Nightcap?" Loki offered her

Natasha took the swirling amber liquid and sipped it, enjoying the burn of liquor running down her throat.

"Did you read all those books?" She asked him

"Why yes" Loki replied watching her with his forest green eyes

"You must have a lot of time on your hands" Natasha turned to face him, her hands on her hips

"You could say that" Loki shrugged

"So…now what?" Natasha asked

"Excuse me?"

"Is this what you do with all the women? Bring them back into your room, give them a drink, and let them admire your chambers and all its mystery" Natasha questioned taking another drink of the Asgardian ale.

"You believe I have a routine?"

"All men do, Asgardian or not"

"Let me help you get out of that dress, it must be exhausting where all those skirts" Loki said changing the subject, he approached her and walked behind her.

His cool fingers brushed the soft skin of her back as he unlaced the corset top, it fell from her body and Natasha sat it down on a chair nearby. He helped her from her first skirt then the second one, leaving her in nothing by the almost sheer flimsy fabric of her slip.

"While you're at it, you could do me the favor of taking my hair down, the hairpins are digging in my scalp" Natasha suggested with a wicked smile on her face

"Of course" Loki smirked

He removed the hairpins slowly, watching her fiery curls fall down her back much like a waterfall; he ran his fingers through her locks, gently massaging her scalp, earning a moan from her.

"Those have been in my hair all day" Natasha leaned against him

"Well, that's just cruel" He amused her, his hands falling to her shoulders and rubbed them soothingly, reached over and slipped his hands under her slip.

She gasped in pleasure as he cupped her breasts in his elegant hands, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Natasha turned to face him, his hands sliding up from her chest to her face, cupping her cheeks and stroking her temple comfortingly.

"Well…?" Natasha questioned

"Well what?" Loki asked her with a grin curving on his lips.

"What are you waiting for?" Natasha exclaimed before pressing him to the wall of his own chambers and crashing hers lips to his.

Loki was delighted.

Absolutely delighted by the force and passion of his little spitfire wife, his lips molded against her perfectly, moving in rhythm. He body fit hers like a puzzle; they were made for each other.

Loki cupped her face once more as he felt her hands intertwine in his inky locks, his tongue slid into her mouth, tasting the sweetness of a fruit that she ate at the celebration, his lips trailed down her neck in a flurry of kisses and nips, he stopped at the nook of her neck before lacing his fingers through the strap of her slip and gently rolled it from her shoulder. He did the same with the other strap and the slip fell from her body to the floor.

"You're a beautiful woman Natasha" Loki said kissing her once more, "Tonight is your night"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. They seriously made my day. I took some suggestions and made this a thousand words or so longer than the last chapter and had more Natasha/Loki interactions. **

**My musical inspirations for this was: "Breathe Me" By Sia, "Heavy in Your Arms" By Florence + The Machine, and "Skin" By Rihanna.**

**Please review!**

**have a great day you brave souls who have the courage to read my shit.**

**-Iron Kite**


	3. Chapter 3

**Breathe Me**

**Pre-Thor, Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Thor, or Marvel's The Avengers, this is just a play of my imagination.**

**This is rated M for adult themes and some language, nothing to hardcore.**

**Instead of writing a multi-chapter fic I chose to write a fic containing three arcs with different parts in each of them, I know this doesn't make sense; you're probably "like the hell is she blabbering about?" You just have to read it to understand what I'm attempting to do.**

**Arc One: Chosen **

**Part III**

He remembered his first time with a woman.

He had just reached his sixteenth year when it had happened.

Thor and the warriors three badgered him into going to a pub on the outskirts of the city, luring him in with words such as "Scantily clad women" and "Booze", they even went as far as questioning his testosterone which caused his pale cheeks to reddened and the young prince had no choice but to agree to venture with them to the less regal sorts of the Royal City.

As soon as they entered the bar, the stench of stale liquor and overwhelming perfume filled his senses causing him to cough into his fist, Loki decided to settle down at the bar while Thor went into corner with a beautiful barmaid and kissed her senselessly. He studied his surroundings, noting that the bar was mostly filled with men and your average whores, it was a typical bar and wasn't as "Tasteful" as Thor claimed it to be.

So he ordered the finest ale and causally sipped it while a blonde plopped down on the stool next to him, she shot him a sultry grin and ordered herself an ale, guzzling it down without a second thought or regret.

Loki watched in amazement as she inhaled the amber liquid without stopping, she then slammed the glass on the bar counter and wiped her lips with the back of the palm.

The rowdy woman then leaned forward into him; her eyes squinted as she spoke, "Ya look familiar."

"You wouldn't recognize your own mother in the drunken state you're in" Loki remarked sharply turning to face her.

She howled with laughter before patting his shoulder affectionately, "Ya got some sliver tongue kid; I bet ya know how to putter in good use!"

The lewd comment caused Loki's cheeks to flush red the second time that night, "Have you no sense of discipline?"

"Oh no hon' I was born and raised this way, it's just in my damn nature ya know?"

"No"

"Well hon' ya got some learning to do, who'd ya say ya were again?" She asked brushing her wild golden blonde curls from her naturally pretty face.

"Sveinn" Loki lied easily through his teeth to protect his reputation.

"Well Sveinn, let's see that sliver tongue in action" The woman winked before grabbing the collar of his tunic and crashing her lips onto his.

She had taken him back to her rundown apartment in the outskirts where the scum usually gathered, it wasn't exactly glamorous but Loki remembered her teaching him, like she was the teacher (A drunken teacher at that) and he the student, she told him how to hold her, where to touch her and kiss her, when was the time for silence and the time for words, she taught him the basics and the advanced, all in the span of one night.

He later learned her name was Eira, and that she passed away from illness, he mourned her for a bit, regretting not taking the time to actually get to know the wild woman. He managed to learn that she had an older sister who was the barmaid that Thor was ravished that night and that she was three years older than him.

Loki then went on to have lover after lover, perfecting the skill of lovemaking and seduction. He could lure a woman into his chambers with a single look, and pleasure them until it drove them over the edge.

So now here he was with a porcelain beauty laying on his bed with her flame like locks splayed out on the pillow, her body pulsed with need and desire and lust, she was his to command, his to control and to conquer.

She lifted slightly so that her weight rested on her elbows, her deep red locks framing her face as she directed her stare at Loki, gnawing on the tender skin of her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Loki asked as he stripped himself of the heavy golden armor, he peeled off his tunic and discarded it on his floor.

"I don't want to have sex tonight."

Loki froze, inhaling and exhaling slowly as he bent down and plucked his tunic from the floor and folded it then sat it neatly on a chair. This was certainly a first for him; he never met a woman who outright rejected him.

He turned to face Natasha, a solemn look rising on his face as he sighed, "Is it me?"

Natasha felt the question pierce her, plunging her heart down in her stomach, she quickly shook her head, her curls cascading around her, "No, no, of course not."

"Then what?" Loki asked coldly, his hypnotizing green eyes narrowing as he studied her with calculating eyes.

"Loki, don't degrade yourself; I just want to…

"Want to what?"

"Talk." Natasha inwardly cringed at how romantic comedy movie cliché it sounded.

"Talk?" Loki's brow furrowed in confusion

"Just forget about it, we can just fuck if you want to, no complaints here." Natasha sighed with her brutal honesty

"No."

"No?" Okay, that was a first; she had never _ever_ met a man who rejected sex before.

"No…let's talk." Loki said, he went over to a dresser and pulled out her a lacy green night gown

"Alright then" Natasha was pleasantly surprised that he agreed with her pathetic suggestion,

Loki climbed onto his bed and handed her the night gown, "What do you want to talk about then?"

Natasha slipped the nightgown over her head, "I don't know, we can talk about your childhood or something?"

"My childhood…you want to talk about my childhood on our wedding night?" Loki questioned incredulously.

"Oh I know" She clapped her hands together, "For every memory you tell me I have to tell you one in return"

He rolled over on his side, his head rested on his hand as he looked down at her, she almost looked innocent with her pouty lips and cerulean eyes, but he knew. Oh he knew that behind those eyes was a spitfire temptress with a wicked way of life.

"Okay I'll start, now if we are going to play this little game of yours than we need to set up some 'Ground Rules'." He quoted her smartly, "I don't want to be interrupted, and if you have a question wait until the end, and don't speak if I ask you a question directly, understand?"

"Understood my prince" She saluted him

"Good, now, this event happened when I just before my fifth year, I was practicing basic sorcery when I decided I would test it out on Thor…

"Why would you do that?" Natasha interrupted sharply

He tapped her bottom lip with his index finger, "What did I say?"

"No interrupting"

"Right" Natasha nodded sheepishly

"Now, while Thor was distracted flexing his muscles, I put him in a trance before enchanting him with the _wrong _spell. Instead of Thor's tunic changing into a formal dress, he changed into a frog. I had to catch him before he hopped away, and then I couldn't change him back because I was under too much stress. So I had to go to my father with frog Thor cupped in my hands and tell him the reason why the crown prince was changed into a slimy amphibian. Odin did not take well to that; he demanded I take Thor to my mentor, the most famous sorcerer in the land to change him back. Once Thor was back, I had to endure the punishment of cleaning Thor's tunics and armor for a month" Loki retailed the tale with a reminiscing smile ghosting on his lips

Her laughter filled the room; she cupped her mouth with her hands as she tried to contain the bubble of giggles that threatened to spill over, "I can't believe you did that!"

Loki could not help but smile back at her, her laughter was contagious, he tapped her lips again silencing her, "Your turn"

"I don't know how I could top that" Natasha stifled her giggles

"Try" Loki coaxed her, rubbing her thigh soothing.

"Okay, okay, so I was in college, and this is going to sound absolutely ridiculous but on Earth we have this thing called "Streaking" and it basically where you run nude through a public area. So after a night of heavy drinking my best friend Norah and I were completely and utterly drunk and we decided it would be hilariously fun if we went streaking throughout a park that we thought was completely empty. So we got out of her car and stripped down so we were in nothing but our bare skin and started to run to the other side of the park, screaming and howling like we were animals or something. And then on our way to back we ran into this older couple that was out on a midnight stroll, which the older couple ended up being my parents. My dad never yelled so hard in his life, he was spitting out Russian curses from left to right and swearing that he was going to send me to a catholic college, I ended up weaseling out of it with a few tears and pouty lips" Natasha smiled throughout the whole thing, her cheeks flushing pink.

Natasha watched his reaction slowly, first his eyes narrowed as if he was in deep thought then his brow rose as if he came to come realization, then he threw his head back and laughed. Natasha was astonished, loving the sound of his musical laughter, she found herself laughing too almost to the point of hysterics.

He pulled her close, his head resting in the crook of her neck; he inhaled her sweet perfume, as his fingers trailed up and down her spine.

"You know what Loki?" She said quietly

"What?"

"You're not a wicked as everyone claims"

Loki smiled into her neck before speaking, "You are delusional"

"I mean it!" Natasha exclaimed

He traced the word delusional on her back with his finger, a smirk growing wide on his face, "You don't understand, it's simply my job to be wicked"

"Well you should get a new job, like… being optimistic Loki or something along those lines" She yawned against his him; Loki knew she was tired; it was a long day for her. He knew that he only had about two or less minutes before she slipped away completely in slumber.

"You like me like this though" Loki replied feeling her soft breaths against his cheek

"I do" She murmured in her sleep

"Good" Loki said before willing his magic to put out the candles, he felt his eyelids droop and he planted a kiss on Natasha's forehead before falling asleep himself.

Moments like this were better than sex.

Well…almost.

.

.

He has came to the conclusion that he wife was positively, completely, and fully a snoop. After he woke up in the morning due to the stream of sunlight that poured through the curtains he found her digging through his bookshelf and desk, he let her for a few moments, before calling her out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki asked, not harshly, just curiously.

She froze like she was child who was caught eating dessert before dinner; she turned and looked up at him sheepishly, "Nothing"

"Are you looking for something?"

"No"

"Then what in Odin's name are you doing?"

"…."

She rose from her crouching position and walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a deep maroon day dress, she discarded her night gown on the floor and pulled on her slip then her dress.

She was also a slob.

"Can you help me lace this?" Natasha asked

"Yes of course" Loki nodded, getting up from his bed and walked over towards her, he took the strands of ribbon and started to lace her dress like a professional.

"Thank you dear" Natasha relaxed against his gentle touch

"I'm just glad you didn't find my possession box" Loki grinned from ear to ear as he felt her shoulders hunch up in tension.

"Your possession box?" Natasha questioned

"Why yes sweetheart, if you found that, then you would know everything there is to know about me" Truth be told, there was no 'Possession Box'; he just wanted to see her squirm.

Natasha bit down on her lip, "Oh"

"I just thought you had found it, it almost caused me to break into a nervous sweat"

"It's _that_ personal?"

"Why yes, why else would I have hid for in the first place?"

"Oh"

"You'll never find it, I've hidden it so well that even Heimdall himself could not place it" Loki boasted as he finished lacing her dress, his hands ran up her spine and rested on her shoulders, he leaned in a whispered in her ear, "Unless I tell you where it's at"

"Damn"

.

.

Natasha had been so caught up in thinking of ways she could badger her husband into telling her the location of his box that she didn't touch her breakfast, causing Loki to inwardly laugh; he already knew what buttons to push and he hadn't even known her for 72 hours yet.

"What if I know where it's at" Natasha bluffed her voice low so only Loki could hear.

"You are trying to trick the universe's greatest trickster, precious but not working sweetheart" He replied in hushed tones

Natasha scowled silently at him, crossing her arms over her ample chest as she sank low in her seat; her brows met in determination as she inwardly schemed. Loki glanced over at his distraught wife, who was seething in her seat, for a moment, he wished to take pity on her poor soul and finally tell her that there was no box, but he couldn't say goodbye to the amusement that this game has brought him thus far.

She turned to converse with Sif, hoping that a good solid conversation would take her mind of the possession box, but it seemed that the raven haired beauty was too caught up in talking to…what was his name again? Fan…Fran…Fandral, Fandral yes that was it.

So Natasha was left alone with no distraction provided whatsoever, so she opted to finish her breakfast in silence, hoping that her sudden cold shoulder would convince Loki to tell her the location of the box.

Natasha was so immersed the stupid box and eating her meal that she didn't feel the hand that rested on her thigh, tracing circles and different shapes into her silk wrapped skin, Natasha bit her lip and glanced through the corner of her eye at Loki who appeared to be nonchalant to her sudden desire.

Suddenly she felt the smooth cool skin of his palm and fingertips on her thigh; she almost choked on her cider in shock causing the occupants at the table to look her way.

"Sorry" She coughed into her hands, her eyes on Loki whose hand drew dangerously close to her most intimate region, she tried to shoot him a look of anger but instead shot him a look of lust as his fingers slipped into her silky folds, his thumb finding her clit and apply the slightest amount of pressure.

Natasha grabbed her napkin and pressed it to her face, trying to conceal the gasps that drew from her lips as she bucked her hips slightly at his touch. He played her body like a fine instrument, as he drove two digits into her heated core and pushed in and out in rhythmically. Loki felt the gush of her orgasmic juices on his fingers as she climaxed silently, his hand lingered for a moment lifting his hand from her dress.

The usage of magic came in handy at times, Loki thought noting silently to himself that he should use that spell more often, it was much like the spells that allowed those to walk through walls or objects, and Loki chose to used it so his hand to seep through the layer of Natasha's dress so he could pleasure her right then and there.

Loki wiped his hand on his napkin causally, checking to see if anyone at the table knew what just transpired, they didn't, they were all too busy filling their stomachs or socializing to notice.

Natasha looked at him for an explanation, her head still reeling at the feeling of the pleasure Loki had granted her.

He leaned close so only she could her, and the next two words out of his mouth were a mere whisper.

"A distraction"

.

.

Natasha walked through the gardens alone, enjoying the pounding heat of the sun that beat down on her back as she found a comfortably place to rest under a huge tree that offered her shade. Natasha brought her knees up and rested her chin on her kneecaps, she felt a wave of loneliness as looked to her left expecting her dark haired husband to be there but he wasn't.

Instead he left her, he had an important council meeting to attend to along with his father and Thor, he told her that it was the perfect time to snoop and she had taken up on his offer for a good hour, until she gave up upon not finding the box. So she decided to get fresh air in her second favorite place in Asgard (First being hers and Loki's chambers of course), the gardens.

She heard light footfalls and glanced upwards to meet the stunning face of her mother in law, Frigga. Natasha came to the conclusion that everyone on Asgard possessed beauty, she hadn't yet stumbled upon an Asgardian who was average looking.

"May I join you?" Frigga asked with her motherly smile wide on her lips

"Sure" Natasha shrugged

Frigga took at seat next to Natasha on the plush grass; she smoothed the wrinkles of out her dress as she spoke, "Are you and Loki getting along?"

Natasha grinned at the question, "You could say that"

"I have never met two people more alike in my lifetime, it was like you were destined for each other" Frigga smiled

"I wouldn't say destined, we merely put up with each other with the occasional tooth and nail argument" Natasha said, glancing at Frigga who listened with great interest.

"You know, Loki does not make friends easily, he has a trust issue. When he was a boy, he had the tendency to shy away from masses of children his age, and he never had the slightest interest of becoming a warrior like Thor and Odin. No, Loki has always had a talent with magic, some say sorcery is infused in his blood, that he doesn't control it, that magic controls him. Odin tried to put a sword in Loki's hand once, the child merely used magic to change the sword into a snake to scare the older children away, that was quite a sight to see. I don't know why, but you seem to be the only one that he has ever really conversed with" Frigga replied

Natasha mentally noted to ask Loki about the time where he willed a snake after innocent children, she also thought this a good time to learn all she could about Loki in a nutshell, and who would be better to learn this from expect his own mother herself?

"Um this is going to seem like an odd question…" Natasha started slowly

"Yes?" Frigga asked her sea green orbs studying her daughter in law's face

"Well, would you happen to know the whereabouts of a certain possessions box?"

.

.

It was later that day after the council meeting that Natasha stormed into their chambers with her fists pumped in the air and face flushed with anger.

She looked at Loki on their bed with his nose in a thick book of some sorts, seeing red as he looked up at her like nothing had happened.

She pointed an accusing finger at him, "THERE WAS NEVER A POSSESIONS BOX!" She shouted with all the anger her heart could muster.

This caused a smirk to play on his lips and an ebony eyebrow to cock, "And how do you know that?"

"Because I asked YOUR mother!" She seethed

Loki pressed his lips together to contain the laughter that was building, "You asked my mother about the nonexistent possession box?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are one tricky bastard before?"

"Once or twice"

"As if you didn't know, that had me riled up all day" Natasha barked out

"Oh I knew, why did you think I lied to you in the first place?" Loki asked

"So you could antagonize me"

"Exactly"

Natasha fumed as she tightened her hands into small fists; she marched over to Loki's bedside and snatched the book from his hands, "You listen to me Loki…

"Listening"

She growled in frustration and tossed the book onto the nightstand, she then climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips and pinned his arms, and Loki grinned wickedly at her, his eyes glowing with mischief.

"When I say this, I mean it. _No More Tricks_." Natasha gritted out through clenched jaws

"You're just being sore because I managed to use your bad habit against you" Loki replied

"What bad habit?" Natasha asked her brow furrowed in anger

"Your far too nosy for your own good my dear, has anyone ever told you that you'd make a fantastic spy?" Loki smirked up at her before flipping rolling them over so that he was the one pinning her.

She struggled against him, "You are the _biggest_ asshole in the existence of assholes"

"Your words hurt" Loki rolled his green irises sarcastically

Natasha grinned darkly before craning her neck so that her lips could touch his neck, her teeth sunk into the delicate sink, before she kissed the bite soothingly, throwing him off balance so that she could flip them once again and be in control.

"I know" Natasha smiled sweetly before kissing him

Loki greedily responded to the feel of her lips against his, he moaned into her mouth before she pulled away, her lips swollen from the passionate kiss they shared.

"No more tricks"

"No promises"

.

.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Natasha as pinching her nose as she ventured into Loki's laboratory, she found him hunched over a basin of murky black substance that smelled like rotten eggs.

"Magic" Loki replied as he turned to reach into his furnace to pull out a thick slab of almost melted sliver.

"Your magic is disgusting" Natasha remarked as she curiously opened a cabinet, jars of bugs and herbs lined the shelf, Natasha's eyes widened as she spotted a jar of eyeballs, "Gross!"

Loki followed her eyes and sighed, "Their animal eyeballs, don't be so squeamish"

"Is this what you do all day?" Natasha asked as she quickly shut cabinet door and sat her hands on her jutted hips

"Give or take" Loki shrugged picking up the slab of sliver with tongs and dipping the precious metal in the black substance.

"What are you doing?" Natasha wondered aloud as Loki he raised the slab of sliver that was now covered in the murky liquid and sat it down on the table.

"Hush, your breaking my muse" Loki said as his brow dipped in concentration, "Quick in the cabinet left to the one that you were just snooping in there is a red vial, please get it for me"

"Okay, okay" Natasha said reached to the cabinet and found there were two vials of red substance, she bit in the inside of her cheek, said a quick prayer that she would choose the right vial, and picked one of them up then handed it over to Loki.

"Good girl" Loki licked his lips as he poured the vial of red potion on the slab of sliver.

Loki watched the precious metal anxiously, he face fell in disappointment as nothing transpired, and Natasha stood next to him with a shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I guess that's that" Natasha patted his back in some strange way of comforting him.

"I don't understand, I thought that….

The slab of metal started to bubble then rise , Natasha glanced at Loki as he watched the metal in confusion, the black substance rose from the slab of metal in the shape of a bubble before exploding over the couple.

"What the hell?" Natasha exclaimed wiping the gooey thick liquid from her face, making a face as she saw her locks were smothered in the substance.

Loki looked at her through a face covered in the liquid, his eyes flashing in annoyance, "Natasha which vial did you give me?"

"Oh my god, is this poisonous?" Natasha asked Loki as she tried to scrub the liquid from her face

"Natasha, which vial did you hand me?" Loki asked again with an edge to his voice

"The one on the right, you know this is not my fault, you were the one who was not specific enough" Natasha remarked bitterly

Loki bristled silently for a few moments before he took a calming breath, "You are right, it is my fault"

"I know" Natasha nodded reaching her hand up and trying to rub away the liquid on his cheek

"How about a nice long bath? Hmmm, how does that sound?" Loki asked, biting down on his lips so he wouldn't laugh at her frazzled expression.

"Fine, but your gonna help me get this gunk outta my hair" Natasha sighed

"As you wish" Loki smirked, he had a feeling that he could get used to his new companion.

* * *

**A/N:**

**No full smut yet, you know that rage face I Lied yea, that was my reaction as I came up with this chapter. I just don't want Natasha and Loki to jump each others bones within the first few days of meeting each other, I want some kind of devlopment in their relationships before they do the dirty. I had a really fun time writing this chapter, probably my favorite out of the chapters I've written thus far. So this concludes Arc I, Arc II will be up soon hopefully (If my muse allows such a thing). My muscial inspirations for this was "Breathe Me" By Sia, "Friday I'm In Love" By The Cure, and "Lisztomania" By Phoenix.**

**So click that review button and tell me what ya like and hate. Constructive Critcism is always welcomed.**

**Thank you for all the reviews my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathe Me**

**Pre-Thor, Alternate Universe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Thor, or Marvel's The Avengers, this is just a play of my imagination.**

**This is rated M for adult themes and some language, nothing to hardcore.**

**Instead of writing a multi-chapter fic I chose to write a fic containing three arcs with different parts in each of them, I know this doesn't make sense; you're probably "like the hell is she blabbering about?" You just have to read it to understand what I'm attempting to do.**

**Arc II: Checkmate**

**Part I**

They had not uttered a word to each other in one month.

No searing glances or curves of the lip were shared between them.

They were almost strangers…._once again._

She had chosen to go back to her old chambers, the chambers she only spent one night in before leaving the beautiful marble room. She avoided him like he had a plague, during daylight, she would cover her true emotions with a mask of indifference, but when she was alone in the moonlight is when the mask tumbled from her face and her emotions lay naked.

She refused to let herself miss his presence, to miss his coolness, to miss that smirk that he wore so famously, to miss his burning caress, or the gleam in his emerald irises.

She remained estranged to him and him to her.

They were no longer the people they were during the first three months of their arranged marriage, they were now two shadows, merely tolerating the others presence.

Natasha watched him from afar, her chalice of cider tangling loosely from her nimble fingers as her eyes swept over his lithe form, silently admiring and cursing him for looking so good. He was in the company of noblemen, discussing politics and other matters. She watched as his brow dipped down intently, his mouth moving words she could not hear but so badly wanted to. Suddenly as if he knew, he glanced at her through the corners of his eyes; she felt the breath knocked from her as his eyes held a question…or a statement.

She swiftly gathered her golden coloured skirts and exited the banquet hall, desperate to escape the festivities that were taking place. They were celebrating the end of a very successful harvest, and the ending of fall, Natasha had no desire whatsoever to take part of it. She hurried down a corridor that she knew so well to her favorite location in this forsaken realm.

The gardens.

Natasha watched as swirls of ambers and browns fell from trees, she glanced at the dying rose bushes and her cherry tree that was now bare. She looked at the fountain in the middle of this slaughter, the water no longer running.

Everything was dying.

And she be damned if this wasn't ironic to her current circumstances.

.

.

Winter had fallen.

There was no more visiting the gardens, for it was wrapped in thick snow and ice.

There was no more walking outside the palace or swimming in the Clearwater lakes outside the forests.

She glanced longingly out the window; she watched as the snow danced lazily to the ground, she brought her hand to the window, her fingertips feeling the chilled glass. She watched as he exited the entrance of the palace, dressed in heavy winter armor, his rich green cape billowing behind him as he followed the unmistakable red cape of his brother.

"They are off on a diplomatic visit to other realm; I only wish I could go with them"

Natasha glanced at the raven haired warrior who had a pout on her lips as she too watched the brothers go.

"Natasha?"

Natasha glanced at her once again, "Yes?"

"What happened to you and Loki?" Sif asked, her ebony brow raising

"I wish I knew"

"Something must have transpired. You were such good friends" Sif urged

"Loki and I were never friends Sif" Natasha replied solemnly before leaving, her brows meeting in sadness.

.

.

_She was sprawled out on their bed, her arms tucked behind her head as she tried to think of anything she could possibly do to cure her boredom. Her eyes found the window; the gardens were practically begging her to take a stroll through them. Natasha gnawed on the insides of her cheeks before turned on her side so her back was towards the windows, annoyance growing in her like a weed. _

_She had already strolled through the gardens twice today._

_The door of their chambers swung open sharply, Natasha rose into an upright position as her husband stormed through with a sharp cut on the angle of his cheek and a blood gushing from his temple. His jaw was set in anger as he went to his cabinets, rummaging through them for a bandage._

"_Jesus Loki, what happened to you?" Natasha asked her eyebrows to her hair line as she studied the bruises along his exposed arms._

_He turned and gave her a sharp look in reply before grabbing a cloth from the drawers and pressing it to his temple. Natasha sprung up from the bed and went over to him, he turned away from her stubbornly._

"_Loki, don't be such an ass, just let me help you" Natasha insisted, her hands going to her hips._

"_I don't require your help" Loki snarled _

_Her eyes widened at the anger in his voice, "Excuse me?"_

"_Are you unintelligent or just plain hardheaded? I don't NEED your help" Loki seethed, pulling off his tunic, revealing a long twisting cut down his back_

_Natasha took a sharp inhale of breath as her eyes raked over his wound, "What did you do?"_

"_I sparred with Thor"_

_Natasha threw her head back and laughed, Loki bristled as he muttered a spell to cure the bruises that marred his body._

"_You're calling me hardheaded and you're the one who is stupid enough to spar with Thor? Didn't you know that he is stronger than you" Natasha chuckled_

_Loki paused, his body stiff as he turned to her, his eyes dark with unadulterated rage._

"_To think you'd be different was foolish I suppose" Loki said coldly, his face falling in shame._

"_What do you mean?" Natasha asked, watched him toss his tunic into the hamper._

"_You are the same as everyone else Natasha" Loki replied simply, he approached her with calculating eyes._

"_Loki…_

"_I want you out"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I WANT YOU OUT!" Loki shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her angrily _

_Before she could stop it or even think of her actions, her palm connected with his jaw sharply, she watched his head snap to the left._

"_Don't you every lay your hands on me like that!" Natasha shouted, her palm throbbing from the impact of his cheek._

_Loki glared daggers at her, "Leave"_

"_Gladly"_

.

.

Gladly

She thought it a wonderful thing to say at the time.

But now, now she was just regretting it.

There was no way he was going to apologize, and the same thing could be said for her. That was the issue when two stubborn beings argued, there was almost always a grudge that would be made.

Natasha thought of going to her chambers, but her feet took her to his. She was generally surprised to find that his door was unlocked, and she wasted no time on entering his quarters.

They were exactly the same since she had left over two months ago, she ran the tips of her fingers over the smooth silk of his green sheets, his intoxicating scent perfumed the covers and she resisted the urge to inhale it. She went to his desk, smiling at the thick book that was open, her eyes swept over the room, missing its comfort, missing the smell, and sight.

Missing him, and the moments they shared.

Suddenly, the door of his chambers swung open, Natasha's breath hitched as she drank in the sudden appearance of her estranged husband.

He didn't seem surprised at her being in his chambers; he stood and watched her as she watched him.

"I…

"Go"

Natasha set her jaw stubbornly, "Ask nicely my dear husband"

"I said get the hell out of my chambers before I move get you out myself" He yawned, as if he was bored with this brief conversation. But there was a threat hidden beneath his harsh words.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "As you wish", she spat out before marching to the door with her head held high.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Loki smirked before she slammed the door.

.

.

"Its men like Loki that bring nothing but darkness into the realm"

Natasha peeked behind the corner as a group of five or so warriors, drunk, conversed. She listened intently as they slurred insults about the prince of Asgard,

"One day, I promise ya, he is going to take Asgard burning" One muttered

"Not if Thor is there to stop him!" Another cheered

"I say Odin needs to take his scrawny ass to the cells, that boy schemes and plots too much for his own good"

Natasha revealed herself from the corner and approached the warriors cautiously, "What of Loki?"

"Lady Natasha…I…we meant no offense!" One stuttered over his words

"No, no believe me, I won't tell a soul, I just want to know of the man he truly is" Natasha reassured them with a wave of her hand

"Surly you must know of the man he is!" A warrior piped up

"I'm don't" Natasha sat through gritted teeth

"He is a jealous son of a bitch, no offensive to the queen of course, but the boy has been envious of Thor all his damn life. Odin clearly loves Thor more than Loki; in fact I'm almost sure Odin despises Loki. Thinks him a failure y'know? He told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"A failure how?" Natasha questioned

"The boy comes from a long line of warriors, and he can't even sword fight properly. All he can do is conjure spells from safety like a coward. I know I'd be disappointed in him if he were my son" He replied, "He is not as strong as Thor, just a sly little bastard who is envious"

"_You're calling me hardheaded and you're the one who is stupid enough to spar with Thor? Didn't you know that he is stronger than you?"_

"I am just like everyone else" Natasha gasped, turning away from the group of warriors and hurrying away from the corridor.

.

.

"Loki I have to talk to you"

Natasha hurried to his side, struggling to keep up with his pace; he shot her a look from the corner of his eyes and scoffed.

"I what do I the pleasure?"

"I wanted to…

"Apologize?"

"Why yes" Natasha replied moving in front of him, stopping his walk.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, "Enlighten me"

"I heard from some warriors…

"Warriors? How resourceful of you" Loki bit out, sarcasm drizzling down his voice.

"Would you stop interrupting me and just listen for one minute?" Natasha seethed, her sympathy quickly leaving her.

"I know what you have figured out Natasha. I simply do not desire your pity" Loki replied

"Yes...you do, you're just too strong willed to let me comfort you"

"Oh you read me so _well_" Loki rolled his green irises and chuckled bitterly, "Tell me Natasha, you do think me weak like everyone else, is that why you're here? To coddle me? Pathetic. I do not desire your pity nor your company."

"I hate you" Natasha whispered in spite.

"You're not the first" Loki replied before maneuvering around her and walking away from his speechless wife.

.

.

She watched the sun rise from her balcony, the icy breeze chilling her through the flimsy material of her nightdress.

"Lady Natasha?" Her doe eyed handmaiden came to stand by her, the servant's hands rubbing her shoulders as she tried to warm herself.

"What?" Natasha barked, she watched the young girl's expression tighten in fear and felt guilt, "What is it?"

"I prepared a hot bath" She answered quickly

Natasha softened, "Thank you"

"You are welcome" She bowed respectfully at her waist and hurried away from her.

Natasha wanted to call after her, she wanted to apologize. When did she let herself become so hollow? So numb? Natasha glanced at the bare gardens; remorse strangled her violently as she tried to find an answer.

When did she let herself become so cold?

.

.

Leifr Ulfrson was the most critically acclaimed and praised author among the realm of Asgard, his books were bought religiously by the people of Asgard. He was even once invited for a stay at the palace by Odin himself, during his month stay Thor, the crown prince, chose to ultimately ignore the author while Loki followed him like a lost pup with his latest novel in his hand, his eyes wide with admiration as he gushed over the hero or the fictional land that Ulfrson had imagined and written down with gusto.

But of course that was when Loki was the age of nine and Thor thirteen, Leifr Ulfrson was now an elderly hermit who locked himself in his apartment in the Royal City and finished his last novel which he dedicated to Loki whom he never forgotten since his stay at the palace before dying an old man's death.

Loki had that very same novel in his hands with his nose buried in it, savoring each word he read from the page. This particular story was taking place in the land of Zakerigha, a damned realm that was ruled ruthlessly by a power thirsty tyrant. The protagonist was a young woman who had a fiery temper but possessed a compassionate heart, her destiny was to slay the king and take the throne as her own and restore peace to the realm. But the hero faces a problem in her quest when she falls deeply in love with the tyrant's son who was alluring and handsome but had a dark sense of humor and had trouble trusting people. He and the hero often clashed, they seemed to have a heated argument every chapter.

Strangely enough, the hero reminded him of his own wife, and in the tyrant's son he saw himself, Loki vowed silently that Leifr Ulfrson was a prophet that saw his and Natasha's fate while he was writing this novel.

And it seemed that he and Natasha were in a long argument, that neither of them was willing to end due to their prides.

How ironic.

How many times before had pride come between people?

Loki sat down his book and looked out his large window, from his view, he could see the balcony of his estranged wife's chambers, he watched as she lost her temper at an innocent servant girl. Natasha was breaking bit by bit; the grudge that they were cast into was tearing her inside out.

Loki felt obligated to end this foolish argument before his wife became completely hollow.

And before he lost her forever.

* * *

**A/N: I am so, so, SO incredibly sorry for the delay; This chapter took me forever to write and most of my time consisted of me writing a page or two then deleting it all together. I have an extreme case of writer's block but now it's all good (Probably because I just finished watching The Avengers). **

**Do you guys hate me yet? I wanted to shake it up, go further into the development of their relationship before making them have sexy times which will come soon hopefully in the next chapter or so. What's a good couple if they don't have a riff or two hmm?**

**Anyway, my musical inspirations for this baby is all Mumford and Sons, "Hopeless Wanderer", "Broken Crown", "Ghost that we Knew", and "Babel", their album released so I've been listening to them non stop.**

**So click that review button and tell me what you like or hate or have any suggestions, thank you for reading!**


End file.
